Hawaiian Holiday Hijinks
by Mat49324
Summary: ONESHOT and my Christmas present to The Blue Time Ranger. The spies spend Christmas in Hawaii for the first time. Things are going well until it's time to head home. Will the spies make it in time to spend Christmas with their own moms at Mali-U, or will the spies be stranded in the 50th state? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Credit jettmanas for the book cover.


(Well, people, I've returned for yet another oneshot here. Yet again, I will have my "Mat" character included – just like in "Totally Ice Cold." With the Christmas season already upon us, I've decided to write another for _Totally Spies_ with the spies as students at Mali-U, but they won't be at the Mali-U campus this time. I hope you all like this and hope you all have a blessed Christmas 2019.)

**Title:** _Totally Spies!: Hawaiian Holiday Hijinks_

**Summary:** Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Nick, and Mat spend the holidays in the 50th state (Hawaii) and visiting Mat's family. Things are going really well until it's time to go back to Malibu so the spies can spend Christmas with their own moms. What will happen? Will the spies make it in time for their own moms? Read and find out.

**Rating:** K+

**Story created:** 12/24/2019

**2:38 PM – Honolulu, Hawaii (Waikiki Beach)**

The six spies were spending Christmas in Hawaii. Sam, Clover, Alex, Nick, Britney, and Mat had been in Hawaii for almost a whole week – 4 days to be exact. They were currently relaxing on one of the many beaches in Hawaii - Waikiki.

"Aah," Clover sighed. "What could be better than spending this Christmas in Hawaii?"

"Totally," Alex said. "I thought Christmas in Malibu was fun, but Hawaii... can't beat the sun, sand, and surf."

The group caught sight of Mat and Sam down by the ocean, and Mat spinning Sam in the air and having just put her back down. Both then came back.

"Having fun here?" Mat asked.

"Totally," said Britney.

"Yeah, thanks again for letting us come with you to Hawaii for Christmas," Clover said to Mat.

"I envy you, Mat when you say Hawaii doesn't get snow," Alex replied.

"Well, Hawaii lifestyle does change a person," said Mat. "Take it from me – I was born and raised here before I came to Bev Hills; I've started getting used to your lifestyle in L.A.."

"True," Clover quipped.

"And I say we're all in the same boat when I say this is likely _the FIRST ever_ Christmas that I've spent in a bathing suit, too," Sam said to Mat and then did a spin in the green swimsuit she had on.

"That's a pretty safe presumption, Sammy," said Clover.

"Totally," Alex quipped as Mat and Sam sat at their spots next to each other. "It's a first for almost all of us."

Sam and Mat shared a Christmas kiss as Nick and Alex had a turn for themselves down by the shoreline.

"Mat was right," Alex giggled. "It's _beautiful _here."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to visit Hawaii," Nick admitted. "My parents went there for their honeymoon and I was _so jealous_. Now that I finally get to see it for myself, I can see they were right about it being a beautiful place. Though, not as beautiful as you, Alex."

"Oh, you," Alex laughed, leaning in to kiss Nick.

The spies then noticed Alex and Nick calling them in for a group swim. They were happy to oblige. Sam and Clover managed to get plenty of photos with their phones.

After another 90 minutes there, the group left the beach and then hit some of the shopping malls in Waikiki. The spies were like kids in a candy store finding nice Hawaiian muumuus and even sundresses, too.

"You still gonna show us around where you grew up tomorrow, Mat?" Clover asked.

"No doubt about it," said Mat with a nod.

"That should be a lot of fun," Sam said.

"It's pretty laid back and quiet here," Mat told them.

**3:00 PM – Windward side of Oahu, Hawaii**

"Well, here we are," said Mat once they got their ride to Mat's former neighborhood. "Where I grew up."

Mat showed them the nearest beach and even a well-known hike. Mat told them it was called the Lanikai Pillbox Hike. The spies were taken aback at the view. All could not resist a photo together – even the two couples.

"Well, what'll it be next?" asked Britney. "Beach again? Something to eat? Some extra shopping?"

"I vote for all of the above," said Sam.

The group of friends all got to hear some of Mat's childhood in Hawaii. After sharing a pizza, and going shopping at the nearest mall, the spies went back to the hotel.

The following day, the spies had a Christmas lunch at Mat's parents' house.

**1:30 PM – Honolulu Airport (One Day Later)**

Finally, the time had come for the spies to end their Hawaiian holiday (much to everyone's dismay) and get back to Malibu for Christmas with the spies' own moms.

"Farewell Hawaii," Alex quipped, dejectedly. "Until next time."

The spies awaited at their designated gate until an announcement over the P.A. system came saying their flight from Honolulu to L.A. was grounded due to snowfall.

"Oh _great_!" Clover exclaimed. "This is the _last_ thing we needed!"

"And things were going _so well!_" Alex exclaimed, clutching Nick.

Sam and Mat held each other, Sam scared inside they'd not make it in time for their moms since they were to fly in to visit their penthouse **tonight**!

"I guess all we can hope for is a miracle," said Britney.

"Well, that does remind me since Christmas is coming up..." Mat said, looking at Sam and trying to calm her down. "I better say 'Merry Christmas' to my love – and my besties, too."

"Aww thanks, Mat," said Alex.

The group of friends exchanged a heartfelt "Merry Christmas," knowing they were spending it together.

Since the spies were grounded until early evening (much to their dismay), they decided to get some sleep. Sam gloomily got on her X-Powder and called mom Gabby saying she'd not be in time since their flight home was grounded.

"You're kidding?!" Gabby exclaimed in shock.

"I wish I were, Mom," said Sam, gloomily.

The mood was no different from Clover to Stella and Alex to Carmen. After everything, the three heartbroken spies hugged their boyfriends (with Clover choosing to hug Mat; Sam didn't mind this) in the hopes of some miracle that they could somehow be in time for their own moms.

Just when the wait couldn't get any longer, another announcement on the P.A. system came and addressed the spies saying there was a private plane awaiting them.

"Private... jet?" Britney asked, speechless.

"Works for me," said Sam with a smile on her face. "We're gonna make it home after all!"

While in the skies, the friends were wondering how this came to be. Sam's X-Powder chirped.

"Hello, spies," said Jerry as his visage appeared.

"Jerry?" Sam asked.

"I heard the news and knew you were visiting Hawaii," said Jerry. "I know your moms are coming tonight, so this is the only way to get you home in time."

The spies grinned a mile wide.

"Consider it my Christmas gift to you," said Jerry.

"Seriously, Jer, you ROCK!" Clover exclaimed.

**6:52 PM – Spies' Penthouse**

Gabby, Carmen, and Stella were waiting in the penthouse for their daughters and the two boyfriends among them. They were supposed to come in nearly an hour ago, but there was no word since Gabby found out they were stranded in Hawaii.

"Well this is dandy," said Stella.

"Well, this was the best we could do," Carmen reasonably said.

"I wish we could've gone, too," said Gabby.

All the three moms could do was wait, but the mood was somber at the penthouse, too. They had their gifts ready for their daughters, too.

After almost 30 more minutes later, the spies finally reached the Mali-U campus. The 6 friends dashed through the campus and through the housing area to their penthouse. The three moms heard the automatic door open and saw the group of friends, panting in relief having just run from the jet, through the campus, and to their penthouse.

"Oh thank heavens!" Carmen exclaimed as she came to Alex.

Gabby and Stella were no different to Sam and Clover respectfully; Britney, Mat and Nick just watched as the morale of the spies went up tenfold at being able to get back from Hawaii to Malibu to be with their moms after all.

"How was your trip?" Gabby asked the group.

"It was _outstanding!_" Sam exclaimed. "Hawaii was _a dream!_ Everything went so well... until we heard our flight home was grounded."

"Well we're happy you made it after all," said Gabby, hugging her daughter and even to her boyfriend, too.

Carmen was no different as Nick came to hug her; Clover came to hug Stella as well. With that, the rest of the spies exchanged hugs with the other moms.

"We better not forget," said Sam.

Luckily, the spies had time while in Hawaii to get framed photos – Sam and Alex with their boyfriends – and give them to their moms. In addition, Mat hadn't forgotten three leis – one for all three of the moms.

"I didn't forget myself," said Mat.

"Well, thank you," said Stella to Mat. "Now answer this for us: if your plane was grounded, how'd you still make it here?"

"I'll be the solution there," said a male voice.

Jerry popped up on their TV screen.

"A very Merry Christmas, agents," said Jerry. "As I told them, I got them home from Hawaii."

"We don't know how to thank you, Jerry," said Sam, extremely appreciative.

"I said it before, I'll say it again," said Mat. "I don't know how he does it, but _thank you, Jerry!_"

"You're welcome, spies," said Jerry.

As for the moms, they surprised their daughters with candied treats from Europe and even clothes that Clover went totally gaga over. The group exchanged a Christmas group hug with one another and then the moms showed them all the food they picked up prior to coming.

After dinner and such, Alex, Nick, Sam, and Mat were all outside looking at the night sky.

"Well, I guess there is a Christmas miracle after all," said Mat.

"No doubt, bro," said Nick.

"But thanks again, Mat for letting us come with you to Hawaii," said Sam.

"Totally," Alex quipped. "My dream destination never disappoints."

"And when you got a former Hawaii resident among you, you can't go wrong," said Mat as he and Alex high-fived.

With that, both Nick and Mat spun their girlfriends in the air in twirls of love before bringing them gently down and exchanging hugs and a Merry Christmas with the loves of their lives.

_Totally Spies!: Hawaiian Holiday Hijinks_

_~The End~_

(And that'll do for this Christmas oneshot. Hope you all enjoyed it. I also thank **The Blue Time Ranger** for allowing me to use his Nick character for this. I had even got some extra assistance from him here. I wish you all a belated Merry Christmas and a happy 2020! I'll be seeing you for another oneshot, and my next joint fic w/ **The Blue Time Ranger**, which will be on his profile page. It's _Idol Hands_. See you all again in the meantime.)


End file.
